


просто и очевидно и не так много, чтобы просить от кого-то

by captainhook



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Attempt at Humor, Banter, Cute Kids, Dead Michelle Jones, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Harley Keener is a Good Dad, Humor, M/M, Oblivious, Past Abuse, Peter Parker is a Good Dad, Single Parents, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Widowed, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhook/pseuds/captainhook
Summary: Родители-одиночки, Питер Паркер и Харли Кинер, находят, что их пути пересеклись, когда их сыновья становятся лучшими друзьями. С участием действительно хорошей еды, картофельного пюре и поездок в больницу и дружеских шуток, найдут ли они что-то большее в своих родительских связях?
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [simple and plain and not much to ask from somebody](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843724) by [impravidus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impravidus/pseuds/impravidus). 



— Папа! Папа! Папа!

Питер усмехнулся, когда его сын прыгнул на него, катапультируя его на диван: 

— Будь осторожен, приятель. Ты можешь что-нибудь опрокинуть.

— Ты не поверишь, какой у меня сегодня был день!

Питер поднял большого, с карими глазами мальчика и посадил его на свое колено:

— Ну что ж, рассказывай. 

— Детский сад — это круто! Миссис Робисон была такой потрясающей, у меня был свой собственный шкафчик, и миссис Робисон прочитала нам эту потрясающую книгу об этом коте, который был в сомбреро, и на перемене я прочитал свою книгу, и другие дети странно на меня смотрели, но это нормально, потому что я закончил свою книгу, и это было потрясающе! А потом в обед мне пришлось сидеть за столиком для аллергиков, но я был не один! Там был этот мальчик, и его зовут Олли, и у него есть собака по имени Барбара, и он любит Могучих Рейнджеров , и его любимый цвет зелёный, и у него есть зеленая коробка для ланча с Могучими Рейнджерами, и у него были эти потрясающие шарики из гранолы, которые были без орехов. Я знаю, что они были без орехов, потому что я их прочитал, и потому что у него аллергия на орехи, что означает, что мы можем делить еду, и я буду в порядке, кроме того, что у него чу-встви-тель-ность к глютену, так что он не всегда может есть мои закуски, но если ты будешь упаковывать мне безглютеновые закуски, то мы сможем! У него действительно очень светлые волосы, и они блестят на солнце, и у него есть ямочки, что так круто! Но у меня есть веснушки, а у него их нет, и он подумал, что это круто.

Питер кивнул, все еще переваривая гиперскоростной рассказ:

— Звучит отлично! Я так рад, что у тебя был отличный день!

— Привет, сладкий, — Мэй встретила, целуя Питера в голову.

— Привет, Мэй. Спасибо, что всегда рядом с Беном. Сегодня был долгий день в лаборатории.

— Что угодно для моего любимого внука и моего любимого племянника, — она сказала с морщинистой улыбкой.

— Ты будешь ужинать сегодня или нет? — спросил Питер.

— Я бы с радостью, но мы с Хэппи собирались куда-нибудь сходить.

Он кивнул:

— Скажешь ему, что мы с детьми передаем привет?

— Разумеется, — она слегка сжала его руку. — Люблю тебя, дорогой.

Он нежно улыбнулся:

— Тоже тебя люблю.

— Где Мейбл? — Бен громко спросил, поворачивая головой пока искал свою сестру-близнеца.

Как по сигналу, большая голова темных кудряшек подбежала, прыгая на её брата и отца.

— Осторожно, тыковка. Ты знаешь, что Бенни хрупкий, — ответил Питер.

— Я не хрупкий! — надулся Бенни.

— Прости, сынок. Ты прав, — он оставил нежный поцелуй на его волосах, пока Бенни лопотал от отвращения. 

— Как твой первый день в школе?! — Бенни спросил Мейбл.

— Мр. Гринвуд и я прочли кучу книг вместе! А потом мы с доктором Чо провели больше медосмотров. И у меня остался мясной рулет на обед.

— У меня тоже! — громко воскликнул Бенни. 

Когда он начал повторять тот же самый рассказ, Питер просто смотрел с мягкой улыбкой. 

Все началось с ЭмДжей. Он и ЭмДжей влюбились еще в школе. После их беспокойной поездки в Европу, украденных поцелуев по пути к битве, и опасной ситуации с раскрытием его личности публике (но, к счастью, видео было уничтожено до его передачи), они нашли спокойствие в присутствии друг друга. 

Однако, когда они разошлись по университетам, Питер в университете Нью-Йорка и Эмджей в Гарварде, они сделали большой перерыв. По крайней мере, пока они не столкнулись друг с другом снова на встрече выпускников.

К тому времени Питер имел степень доктора наук в области химической и биомедицинской инженерии, и имел комфортную работу в НИОКР в Stark Industries, что Тони оставил возможность для него наряду с его ночной подработкой на стороне в качестве Человека-Паука и наставника для нового поколения героев. Он находил свое место в странном мире совершеннолетия, но в основном он просто проявлял изобретательность и ходил вслепую.

Итак, одетый в рубашку на пуговицах (которая действительно подходит!), галстук со вкусом (или, по крайней мере, он надеялся) и черные брюки с жилетом, он вошел в залы Мидтаунской Школы Науки и Технологий, засунув руки себе в карманы.

Большую часть времени он проводил вместе с Недом, как и в школе. Они оставались близки на протяжении всего времени в университете, и оставались ещё ближе, когда Нед стал официальным техническим гуру для Юных Мстителей.

И только когда он увидел ЭмДжей, яркие неоновые огни, светящиеся против её тёмных волос и отражающиеся от ее белого брючного костюма, он наконец оставил сторону Неда.

Общение с ней было блестяще. Казалось, что время остановилось. Она поступила в Гарвард, специализируясь на политологии, а затем в юридическую школу. Она сосредоточилась на бесплатных делах неблагополучной молодежи и была политической активисткой в свое свободное время, владея одним из самых быстрорастущих политических блогов.

Она была такой же пламенной, страстной и язвительной, как он помнил ее, и он быстро влюбился.

Хотя ЭмДжей, возможно, и не подходила для простой домашней жизни, она все равно остепенилась с Питером, хороший пентхаус в городе рядом с ее фирмой и его лабораторией, и годами они оба отчаянно пытались завести ребенка.

Они ходили к врачам, пока все они говорили, что нет признаков бесплодия, которые давали им расписания и графики и идеальное время чтобы все сработало, но ничего не прижилось.

А потом, в один роковой апрельский вечер, когда дождь тихо стучал в окно, ЭмДжей вытащила тест на беременность с двумя линиями. 

Несмотря на постоянные протесты, Питер относился к ней с заботой и осторожностью. Он пеленал ее одеялами, когда ей было холодно, и массировал ее ноги каждую ночь и следил, чтобы он не ел никакой еды, которую она не могла есть, чтобы она не чувствовала себя отчужденной. Он готовил ей здоровые обеды и совершал ночные поездки в магазин замороженных йогуртов, когда у нее были ее страстные желания и даже отведал шоколадный пудинг с креветками, о котором она не могла перестать думать.

Но его мир был потрясен, когда она родила детей. Они оба были преждевременными. Бенни был болезненным, худым и слабым. Плохие легкие, плохое сердце. И Мейбл? Она унаследовала от Питера больше, чем они могли себе представить. Новорожденная с силой поднимать грузовой автомобиль, пиналась, пока была еще в утробе, разрывая внутренние органы матери изнутри.

Малыши появились на свет, живые и здоровые, но ЭмДжей… она… 

Она не выжила… 

— Др. Чо понравились мои новые светящиеся кроссовки! Она сказала, что они очень хороши для бега и дают мне стимул бегать, — Мейбл сказала, руки на бедрах, с гордостью.

— Сколько кругов ты сделала сегодня? — спросил Питер. 

— Я пробежала полмили сегодня! Вчера я не дошла до полмили, но сегодня дошла. Я думаю, это из-за моих новых туфель.

Питер кивнул: 

— Наверное.

С двенадцатью неделями отпуска по уходу за ребенком Питер проводил свои дни в импровизированной неонатальной реанимации Новой Базы Мстителей.

С Мейбл под пристальным присмотром за ее неопределенным набором сил и Бенни который едва держался со своим дефектом межпредсердной перегородки и респираторным дистресс-синдромом новорожденных, Питер заматывался из-за тревоги.

И он не получил времени, чтобы переварить эту новость. Минутки для скорби. Он должен был проявить мужество и позаботиться о единственной вещи, которое имело значение. Единственных вещах, которые имели значение. Его детях. 

В первый год, когда Питеру пришлось вернуться на работу, Бенни проводил большую часть своего времени с Мими Мэй, а Мейбл проводила время в медотсеке, получая огромное внимание от врачей, которые уравновешивали свои тесты с достаточным количеством физической привязанности. Однако, после того, как врач получил разбитую ключицу от неуместной крошечной детской руки, им пришлось нанять бронированных медсестер.

Питер держал их как можно больше, пытаясь установить с ними крепкую связь, но он знал, что этого недостаточно. Если бы ЭмДжей была там, возможно, они бы… 

Он изо всех сил старался представить их друг другу и дать им время, чтобы сблизиться, но Бен был хрупким, и у Мейбл была сила, которую она еще не могла контролировать.

Но они так любили друг друга. Бен пробудил в Мейбл осторожность. Она была нежной, доброй и осторожной с Беном. Именно тогда Питер понял, что он никогда не должен и никогда не сможет разделить их, несмотря на опасность.

И они были неразлучны с того момента, как сошлись. Когда они были вместе, они были просто нормальными детьми. Нормальные дети, которые любили купаться с лишними пузырьками и резиновыми утятами, которых они катали по волнам, слюнявили Gerber хлопья и грызли мягкие щупальца на своих плюшевых кальмарах. 

Мейбл была загадкой, которую нужно было понять. Как и Питеру, ей нужны были огромные порции, чтобы оставить ее таким же здоровым, пухленьким ребенком, каким она была. У нее была склонность прилипать к вещам, особенно к Питеру, когда он пытался уложить ее спать. Она могла раздавить титан голыми руками (они узнали это после того, как она разбила ногу кофейного столика, как кусочек алюминиевой фольги, и стеклянная столешница чуть не упала на ее маленькую голову).

Она была быстрой, энергичной и гибкой. Она была здорова, в отличие от своего больного брата, и, несмотря на свои способности, прогрессировала как нормальный ребенок.

Бенни был совсем другим. Будь это частые поездки в медотсек с пневмонией или менингит, который оставил его глухим в правом ухе, или дыра в сердце или плохие легкие, всегда было что-то новое с Бенни.

И потом у него была сильная аллергия на арахис.

Одна из его закусок была сделана на том же оборудовании, что и арахис, и он покрылся сыпью, его губы утроились в размерах, язык вырос когда Питер привел его в медотсек.

Итак, все, что было сделано из арахиса или связано с арахисом, исчезло из дома Паркера.

Питер не сказал бы, что он был мелочным родителем, но именно таким он и был. 

Трудно было не быть таким, когда у тебя были такие дети, как у него.

— Вы, жулики, хотите помочь мне приготовить ужин? — спросил Питер.

Их глаза расширились.

— Да!

— Конечно!

Он рассмеялся:

— Идите вымойте руки, а я установлю ваши станции.

Один из их любимых семейных ритуалов - приготовление ужина вместе. Это было чем-то, что заставляло детей быть занятыми и сфокусированными, где они могли также играть музыку и говорить о том, что у них на уме.

Питер не был лучшим поваром, пока не встретил ЭмДжей, когда она ясно дала понять, что она не будет любящей домохозяйкой. Так что он научился этому. Он готовил ужин каждую ночь и совершенствовал ремесло, и он благодарил что бы ни было на небе за это каждый день, потому что одной потерянной вещью, касающейся детей, стало меньше. 

Он пытался относиться к ним как можно более нормально. Меньше всего он хотел, чтобы его дети чувствовали себя иначе и изгоями. Так что, несмотря на свою заботливость и чрезмерную защиту, он позволил им жить как мог.

Хотя Бенни не мог бегать по парку, а Мейбл не могла висеть на рукоходе (её ненадежно сильная хватка все еще была слишком рискованной), они наслаждались качелями. В то время как Мейбл наслаждалась тем, как она прыгала и танцевала вокруг квартиры, Бенни тряс своим тамбурином (в основном) (почти) в такт. Мейбл ежедневно проводила физиотерапию, бегала по полосам препятствий и оттачивала свои силы, а Бенни часто отдыхал на ночь, погружал нос в книги, с большими очками на носу.

В каком-то смысле, Мейбл и Бен могут казаться противоположностями. Но в их различиях они нашли баланс.

Мейбл была полна бесконечного творчества. Она ставила пьесы, придуманные из глубин своего воображения. Она пела песни и танцевала сложные (ну настолько сложные, насколько трехлетний ребенок мог придумать) рутины. И пока она рассказывала истории, Бен помогал ей создавать миры. Он строил ей сложные декорации из картона и фольги. Костюмы, сделанные из клочков, реквизит, сделанный из мусора. Он был как его отец. Новаторский и обходящийся тем, что есть. 

Бенни читал Мейбл свои книжки с картинками, когда они сидели в своих кроватях, иллюстрируя сюжеты с идеальной интонацией и радостью, что заставило ее думать о следующей истории, которую она создаст. Его обширные познания в литературе помогали ей создавать следующий шедевр.

Мейбл была умной, и она знала границы, которые были на месте, когда дело касалось Бенни. Она знала, что они с Бенни построены по-другому. Что она сильнее, чем он когда-либо мог стать, а он слабее, чем должен быть. Она всегда стояла слева от него, чтобы он мог слышать ее, и когда его левое ухо закладывало, они общались при помощи языка жестов. Она была терпелива, когда он не мог двигаться так же быстро, как она, или ему приходилось взять свой ингалятор. Она дважды проверяла каждую еду, которую он ел, и она очень ясно давала понять официантам в ресторанах, что у ее маленького брата (младше на три минуты) аллергия на орехи ("и он может умереть, если он съест орехи так что не кладите их чтобы вы не делали потому что он может умереть ") и непереносимость лактозы (хотя ей все еще было трудно выговаривать непереносимость лактозы).

И Бен был терпеливым. Он был молод и не понимал всего о Мейбл и её силах, но он знал достаточно. Он знал, что это секрет, и он знал, как хранить секреты. Он был хорош в хранении секретов! Как в тот раз, когда Мими Мэй помогла ему и Мейбл сделать папе альбом со всеми их любимыми воспоминаниями и у них было много фотографий, потому что папа делал так много фотографий все время и иногда это так раздражало, потому что "Давай, папочка, мы просто едим мороженое и идем в парк", но он так широко улыбался, когда получил его, потому что они с Мейбл хранили секрет целый месяц до его дня рождения, и он был так счастлив, что плакал, и оно того стоило. 

Но, как бы Питер не хотел, чтобы Мейбл получила нормальное детство, которое она заслуживает, она должна была остаться в домашнем обучении, не только для того, чтобы защитить себя и правду о ее способностях, но и чтобы включить как можно больше ее обычного физического графика, потому что в три года она даже не была готова находиться в комнате людей без того, чтобы кто-то следил за ней.

Но, когда наступил сентябрь, лучезарный трехлетний Бенни направлялся в детский сад, рюкзак Винни Пух на спине и его светящиеся Skechers на пятках. К своему облегчению, а также к своему разочарованию, Бенни вошел в школу с легкостью, без слез или мольбы остаться с отцом, и когда он вернулся домой, у него была самая яркая, зубастая улыбка.

Бенни не завел много друзей в дошкольном учреждении, не из-за того, что не старался. На самом деле он был очень разговорчивым, харизматичным ребенком, который любил других людей. Но его зрелость означала, что у него были проблемы с общением со сверстниками, особенно когда многие из них не ценили интересы Бенни, например, чтение. На самом деле, большинство его сверстников еще не умели читать.

Однако, несмотря на свой развитый интеллект, он наслаждался дошкольным образованием. Ему нравилась структура и взаимодействие, а также прикладное искусство. Но больше всего он хотел вернуться домой и провести время с сестрой и отцом.

— Так как это особый случай, я подумал, что мог бы позволить вам выбрать ужин.

— Какой у нас выбор? — любопытно спросила Мейбл.

— Мы можем есть тако, персональные пиццы или спагетти и фрикадельки, — сказал Питер.

Взгляды Мейбл и Бенни пересеклись.

— Пицца!!!!

— Ну, к счастью для вас, у меня есть все ваши любимые начинки, — сказал Питер, направляясь к холодильнику. 

— Чур мне бекон! — объявил Бенни.

— Нет! Я хочу бекон! — заявил Мейбл. 

— У нас достаточно бекона для всех, — заверил Питер. — И Бенни, я принес тебе побольше сыра без молока.

— Спасибоооооо! — он запел.

— Мейбл, не ешь весь сыр. У тебя не останется ничего для пиццы.

— Ладно.


	2. Chapter 2

Довольно скоро они возвратились к рутине школы. Ранние утра, для проверки того, что у всех почищены зубы, расчесаны волосы, одежда правильно надета и все в рюкзаке, перед здоровым завтраком (этим утром были парфе с клубникой, черникой, ванильным йогуртом и гранолой без орехов, которую рекомендовал друг Бенни). Тем не менее, Бенни был необычно тихим, когда ел.

— Что у тебя на уме, малыш? — усомнился Питер. 

— Ну, уже почти выходные, — сказал он, все еще смотря на свою чашу. 

— Угу, — медленно сказал Питер, призывая его продолжить. 

— Ну, я… эм… ммм… я хотел спросить, могу ли я попросить моего друга Олли прийти и поиграть?

Питер улыбнулся так широко, что его щеки болели, но быстро замаскировал радость нейтральным выражением:

— Ну, меня это устраивает. Если его родители не против, тогда почему бы и нет.

Бенни поднял глаза:

— Правда?!

— Конечно, — заверил Питер. — Но как насчет встретиться в парке, чтобы я мог узнать его родителей до его приезда сюда?

Бенни кивнул головой так быстро, что Питер мог сказать, что у него кружится голова.

— Я напишу тебе записку, которую Олли отвезет родителям, и потом мы во всем разберемся, хорошо?

Бенни улыбнулся, с йогуртовыми усиками над его губами:

— Хорошо!

Это был еще один долгий день в лаборатории, и Питер шел забрать Мейбл из Новой Базы, когда ему позвонили с неизвестного номера. Он почти не ответил, пока не вспомнил о записке, которую оставил в ланчбоксе Бенни.

— Это Паркер, — ответил он. 

— Привет. Это отец Бенни Паркера? — спросил гладкий, богатый голос. 

Дыхание Питера застряло в горле:

— Я… эм, да это я. Питер Паркер. Я полагаю это отец Олли? 

— Харли Кинер, — он представился. — Олли не переставал говорить о твоем сыне. 

— То же самое с моим сыном. У него… — Питер сделал паузу. — У Бенни были проблемы с поиском друзей, так что я был рад узнать, что он так легко нашел общий язык с Олли. 

— Мы только что переехали из Теннесси, так что я действительно беспокоился о том, что заведет ли Олли новых друзей, но Бенни был так добр и вежлив. 

— Я рад это слышать, — признался Питер. 

— Мальчики хотят встретиться в эти выходные.

Питер потряс головой:

— Да. Бенни только об этом и говорил во время поездки в школу этим утром. 

Харли усмехнулся:

— И Олли умолял меня позвонить тебе, как только мы вернёмся домой после пару дел после школы, но потом наступил ужин, и я подумал, что должен покормить его, прежде чем звонить. Надеюсь я не помешал. 

— Вовсе нет. Я просто возвращаюсь домой после работы. 

— Здорово. Здорово. 

Была минута молчания, прежде чем Питер заговорил, после того, как он откашлялся: 

— Значит, эм, игровое свидание. Я никогда не планировал ничего подобного, так что я не знаю, что делать. Я… Я бы попросил его приехать к нам, но я надеялся, что смогу встретиться с тобой лично, узнать тебя немного, прежде чем он… 

— Нет, нет. Я тоже так думаю. Не беспокойся об этом. Кроме того, немного свежего воздуха звучит неплохо.

Питер улыбнулся: 

— Да. Это так. 

Он сел в машину, переключаясь на блютус.

— Вам нравится Вашингтон Сквер Парк? Не знаю, как там Олли, но у Бенни тяжелая форма астмы, так что он не любитель бегать. Но он любит играть с игрушками, и он любит делиться, так что я уверен…

— Ты действительно не привык к таким вещам, да?

— Нет. Я действительно не привык. 

Он рассмеялся: 

— Дети находят свое собственное развлечение. Просто быть вместе для них достаточно. Это дает волю их бурной фантазии. К тому же, если у Бенни нет аллергии, я с удовольствием привезу нашу собаку.

— О, боже, это было бы здорово. Бенни любит собак. 

— Тогда я приведу ее туда, когда мы встретимся, — он сделал паузу. — И еще не совсем осень, так, что ты думаешь о том, чтобы Бен принес свои плавки? Плескаться в фонтане? Дети постоянно так делают.

— Думаю ему это понравится, — сказал Питер.

— Хорошая сделка, тогда! 

Еще одна пауза: 

— О! Пока я не забыл. Закуски. Я знаю, что у Бенни аллергия на арахис и непереносимость лактозы, но у Олли сильная аллергия на все орехи и ужасная чувствительность к глютену, так что как насчет того, чтобы я придерживался сухих закусок, а ты принес сок.

— Я могу это сделать. Ты хочешь, чтобы я принес тебе кое-что?

— Есть тележки с едой для взрослых. 

Питер удивленно засмеялся: 

— Звучит хорошо. Так, суббота? Во сколько?

— Работает ли 10 утра? Олли обычно спит после обеда.

— Бенни вырубается, как только сахар из сока выходит из системы. 

Харли усмехнулся: 

— Звучит верно. 10 часов?

— 10 часов.

— Увидимся тогда. 

С Мейбл в Новой Базе на выходные, Бен нервничал, пока шел, своя рука в руке Питера, на Вашингтон Сквер, когда его другая рука хваталась за его плавки с акулами. Питер просто осматривал достопримечательности, наслаждаясь бризом и прослушивая многочисленные разговоры шумных улиц.

Он легко махал рукой Бенни, глядя на него с любимой улыбкой:

— Ты рад, приятель?

Он улыбнулся: 

— Я  _ так _ рад! Ты полюбишь Олли. Он самый крутой из всех. 

— Я уверен, что так и будет, — ответил он. 

Затем Бенни начал болтать о строгом взгляде Олли на фастфудовую картошку фри.

Когда они вошли в большой парк, Питер просканировал толпу, но замерз, когда увидел высокого и мечтательного блондина, смеющегося на другой стороне фонтана. Он оттолкнул волосы со щеки, напрягая свои бицепсы в обтягивающей майке, когда смотрел вниз.

— Вот он! Я вижу его! Я вижу его! — Бенни воскликнул, потянув Питера так сильно, как его хрупкое маленькое тело могло.

— Осторожно, приятель.

Он обратился к посетителям, с которыми они сталкивались:

— Извините. Извините за это. Извините.

— Олли!!!

Маленький мальчик с яркими платиновыми светлыми волосами посмотрел вверх, широко раскрыл глаза, чуть ли не спотыкаясь в своих тапках, когда он побежал обнимать бегущего мальчика:

— Бенни!

Питер бежал к ним, слишком напуганный, чтобы быть слишком далеко от него.

— Вы, должно быть, Питер. 

Питер посмотрел вверх и оцепенел, когда его глаза встретили яркие голубые глаза.  _ О нет.  _

— Приятно познакомиться с вами лично. 

Он протянул руку, чтобы пожать. 

Питер схватил еe, очень осторожно, чтобы не сжать слишком сильно:

— А мне-то как приятно. 

— Мы можем зайти в фонтан? — спросил Бенни. 

Питер неуверенно посмотрел на Харли. Он улыбнулся, понимающе глядя на него, и, кивая, придал ему уверенности. 

— Конечно, солнышко. 

Бенни триумфально протянул кулак, взял Олли за руку и затащил его в центр фонтана.

Питер, не отрывая своего пристального взгляда от Бенни, испугался, когда Харли положил руку ему на плечо.

— Извини. Не хотел тебя напугать.

— Ничего страшного, — ответил Питер. 

— Это его первое игровое свидание, не так ли?

Питер кивнул, комок в горле: 

— Ага. 

— Станет легче. Первый раз, когда Олли пошел к другу, я провел все время с прикованным к гостиной взглядом, создавая все эти наихудшие сценарии. «Что, если он врежется в стеклянный кофейный столик и разобьет его?» Или «что, если он проломит себе голову о твердую древесину?», — он потряс головой, выпивая из бутылки воды. — Но ты знаешь своего ребенка, и я могу сказать по тому, как Олли говорит о нем, он не дурак. И увидев его? Я вижу, как он осторожен. Посмотри, как медленно он движется теперь, когда он в воде. Он держит голову прямо и знает, что правильно, а что нет. Он будет в порядке.

Питер чувствовал как он расслабляется:

— Спасибо. Это действительно помогает. 

— Это тяжело, позволять им делать свои дела, но они могут иногда упасть, и ты должен позволить им, или они никогда не научатся самостоятельно вставать.

— Ты действительно хорош в этом, — тихо сказал Питер. 

Харли замолчал:

— Я… я стараюсь изо всех сил. Мы все так делаем. Мы все стараемся изо всех сил.

— Олли твой единственный… 

— Да. Если не считать Барбару. Скажи привет, милая.

Шелти счастливо тявкнул. 

Питер, впервые с тех пор, как он туда пришел, оторвал взгляд на секунду, зная, что Харли следит за ситуацией, и встал на колени, чтобы дарить щенку любовь:

— Привет. Разве ты не самая прекрасная девочка во всем мире?

— О, не говори ей этого. Ее эго огромное. У нее сразу голова закружится. 

Питер засмеялся: 

— Буду иметь в виду. 

— Только мы. Олли, я и Барбара.

— Да, здесь то же самое, — он встал. — Быть родителем-одиночкой тяжко, независимо от того, кто ты, и я… тебе просто нужно работать с тем, что у тебя есть. Это была трудная адаптация, неожиданно не иметь ее рядом с… но они счастливы, или, по крайней мере, я надеюсь, что они счастливы.

— Они? — спросил Харли. 

Питер безмолвно проклял себя:

— У Бенни есть сестра. 

— Олли не упоминал о ней, — сказал Харли. 

— Она на домашнем обучении. 

— Могу я спросить почему? — спросил Харли с неохотой. 

— У нее проблемы со здоровьем. Ей трудно находиться рядом с людьми. Просто… Мы хотим уберечь ее, пока мы все еще пытаемся выяснить степень опасности. 

— Мне очень жаль, — нежно сказал Харли. 

— Она родилась с этим. Это… это то, что убило ее мать во время родов. Но это… это сложно и не так просто объяснить, как буквально, так и образно так что… 

— Нет, конечно. Я не буду совать нос, — заверил Харли. 

— Спасибо. 

Они оба смотрели на то, как мальчики плескались в фонтане. 

— Олли не мой. 

Питер поднял глаза:

— Что?

— Он моей сестры. Ее и ее жены… ну, она сделала искусственное осеменение и родила Олли, но когда ему было два года, они с женой попали в аварию, и, ну… я был его крестным отцом. 

Питер повернулся к нему лицом, когда блондин все еще смотрел на фонтан:

— Мне жаль. 

— Это было тяжело, принять его, но… но я никогда не мог просить ничего другого. Он… он мой мир, и он всегда будет моим миром. Он свет моей жизни, и он всегда напоминает мне, что в этом мире есть добро, даже если то, как мы объединились, не было ничем хорошим.

— У детей есть способ показать тебе это.

Харли кивнул:

— Да. Есть такое. 

Бенни поскользнулся, когда он прошел через струю фонтана, что заставило Питера побежать вперед, но он был остановлен сильной рукой Харли.

— Просто подожди. 

Без малейших колебаний и боли, Бенни встал обратно, хихикающий и яркий, хватая Олли за руку и начиная снова плескаться вокруг.

— Видишь? Он в порядке, — сказал Харли. 

— Да. Он в порядке. 

Бенни немного покружился, прежде чем пошатнуться и упасть на колени, когда еще один радостный смех покинул его губы, прежде чем встать снова. 

Питер неуверенно вздохнул: 

— Он был недоношенным. Много осложнений. Дыра в сердце, плохие легкие, все плохое. Мы не думали, что он продержится несколько раз. Почти всегда, если быть честным. И я просто… мне так страшно. Мне так страшно, что однажды ему будет больно, и он не выживет. Когда ему было три года, он катался на санках со своей сестрой и он разбил ключицу, и у него лопнули нервы, и он потерял чувства в левой руке. С тех пор все изменилось. И я… его кости. Они хрупкие. Не знаю точно почему, но он получил это от меня, я уверен. Когда я был в его возрасте… Боже. Я был разбит. И я никогда бы не пожелал этого никому, особенно моему… и я просто хочу, чтобы он был здоров и счастлив. Я хочу, чтобы у него было нормальное детство, где он не будет беспокоиться о том, что его легкие дадут сбой, или о том, что его кости сломаются пополам, или, или… — он остановился. — Извини. Это определенно не тема для первого игрового свидания. 

— Тебе ведь не с кем поговорить?

— Так очевидно, да? — спросил Питер. 

— Ну, к счастью для тебя, я новенький в городе, и мне действительно нужен кто-то, кто покажет мне окрестности и предупредит меня о любых прикрытиях для наркотиков, замаскированных под кексовые магазины.

Питер фыркнул: 

— Я могу это сделать. У меня есть обширные знания по этой теме.

Харли повел бровью:

— Ой, да ну?

— Да, по правде, это так, — он сопнул носом, когда он подумал. — Кексовый Централ, Малиновые Кексы, Шоу Конфет и, это конечно не магазин кексов и не прикрытие для наркотиков, но Любимые Леденцы Лолиты являлся секретной криминальной базой. 

Харли удивленно смотрел на него: 

— Шутишь?

— Мне тоже хотелось бы, чтобы это было шуткой, — ответил он хладнокровно. 

— Так ты у нас коп, значит.

— Нет, нет. Просто слышал местные сплетни, — пренебрежительно сказал Питер. 

—  _ Это _ и есть местные сплетни?

— Со временем к этому привыкаешь. 

— Не думаю, — заявил Харли. 

Олли швырнул в Бена горсть воды, глаза мальчика, к счастью, были защищены специальными защитными очками. Он громко рассмеялся и сделал то же самое с ним.

— Что ж,  _ чем _ ты занимаешься? — спросил Харли. 

— Я главный химик в Stark Industries.

— Ты шутишь. 

— Почему? Разве я не похож на ученого?

— Нет, я инженер-механик в SI. Двадцать седьмой этаж.

— Двадцать восьмой! — воскликнул Питер. 

— Мир тесен. Бьюсь об заклад, мы, вероятно, видели друг друга мимоходом и никогда не замечали.

— О, я бы заметил тебя, — сболтнул Питер и рот захлопнулся, когда его лицо покраснело. — То есть… я… 

Харли просто рассмеялся, не совсем понимая, что парень имел в виду.

— Вы, химики, очень застенчивы, понимаете? У вас есть ваши химикаты и формулы, но вы никогда не делаете тяжелую работу. Вы не строители.

— Ну, вы, инженеры-механики, не цените тонкости точности. 

— О, я не знаю точности? Когда ты будешь работать с микро-шурупами размером с рисовое зерно, и тебе нужно будет забить сотню в прототип, прежде чем машина может сделать это за тебя, расскажи мне о точности.

— Ну ты позвони мне, когда будешь синтезировать формулу, которая требует, чтобы измерения не могли быть на четверть миллилитра больше, чем точное количественное измерение, иначе ты вызовешь токсический взрыв.

— Как насчет того, что я позову тебя на ужин в понедельник?

Питер застыл:

— Что?

— Мы обычно устраиваем пикник на День труда, и хотя у нас больше нет заднего двора, у нас есть гриль Джорджа Формана в закрытом помещении, безглютеновые хот-доги и булочки для бургеров и чертовски хороший рецепт картофельного салата, и мы были бы рады, если бы вы с Бенни пришли. Я ничего не знаю о вашей дочери, и если ей небезопасно приходить сюда, я не буду совать нос, но… она составила бы приятную компанию.

Питер сжал губы: 

— Я подумаю об этом. Хорошо?

— Подумай об этом, а пока мы можем поговорить о том, что ты, человек который не выглядит старше тридцати лет, главный химик.

— Мне на самом деле сорок один год, — исправил Питер. 

— Заткнись.

— Что? — спросил Питер.

— Тебе не сорок один, — сказал Харли в недоумении. 

— Я не вру!

Харли таращился на него:

— Ну ты… ты выглядишь фантастически. 

— У меня детское лицо. Всегда было, — сказал Питер. 

Олли и Бенни пошли к ним, смеясь над чем-то, что только они понимали.

Питер и Харли схватили их полотенца, готовые завернуть их в ткань.

— Я не поздоровался с Барбарой! — Бенни громко сказал, бросаясь к собаке.

— Нет. Не мочи ее. Сначала тебе нужно вытереться, — сказал Питер. 

— Хорошо, — надулся Бенни. 

— Вы, парни, голодны? У нас есть аджиль, сэндвичи и коробки с соком, — сказал Харли. 

Они обрадовались, укутанные в своих полотенцах. 

— Пойдем найдем столик, — сказал Питер и повлек их за собой сквозь толпу. 

Когда они сели на стол для пикника, Харли положил ланчбокс и передал ребятам их обед, а Питер сел рядом с ним.

— Да за тележки с едой здесь и умереть не жалко. Отличная индийская еда, но я должен знать сейчас, ты можешь выдержать остроту? Потому что я могу сделать тебе сюрприз и взять что-нибудь вкусное, заказать что-то, что ты знаешь тебе понравится, что скучно, или, даже более скучно, ты никогда не ел индийскую еду и я возьму тебе что-то безопасное и скучное, потому что ты не любишь пробовать новые вещи.

Харли усмехнулся: 

— Как насчет первого варианта. Удиви меня?

— Это правильный ответ, — он встал, но с тревогой посмотрел на Бенни. — Ты сможешь присмотреть за мальчиками, пока я… 

— У нас все будет хорошо, — сказал Харли. 

— Хорошо, — Питер кивнул сам себе. — Хорошо. 

Он обошел стол и прижал губы к волосам Бенни:

— Я сейчас вернусь, хорошо. Мистер Кинер будет тут, пока меня не будет.

Бенни, с полным аджиля ртом, поднял большой палец.

Это были самые изнурительные восемь минут, пока Питер стоял в очереди. Он ненавидел быть вдали от Бена, но, хотя он только познакомился с ним, он доверял Харли, по крайней мере, на восемь минут. Возможно. По большей части. Нет, нет. Вроде как. Слегка. Достаточно.

Он вернулся с горой еды, в основном для себя, так как он не ел свой супер-калорийный завтрак тем утром, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы сделать этот день идеальным для Бенни.

— Папочка! Ты должен попробовать этот аджиль! Это потрясающе! — сказал Бенни. 

— У нас будет пир? — пошутил Харли. 

— Не завтракал сегодня утром и у меня быстрый обмен веществ.

— Я думаю, это преуменьшение, — пошутил Харли. 

Он подсунул пирожки с чечевицей на пару в самбаре и чатни и салат Харли:

— Это для тебя. 

— Большое спасибо. 

— Папочка! Аджиль! — повторил Бенни. 

— Ладно, карапуз. Одну секунду, — он разложил все свои тарелки и плюхнулся на своё сиденье. — Хорошо. Дай мне чуть-чуть. 

Питер протянул руку. 

— Я оставил тебе только по одной штуке каждой вещи, — сказал Бенни, давая отцу все кусочки и крошки.

— Ну, спасибо за то, что оставил мне хоть что-то, — ответил Питер, кладя закуску на язык. Его глаза расширились. — О господи. Это восхитительно. 

Он обратился к Харли: 

— Где ты это взял?

— Сделал, — заявил он. — Не могу найти хороший безглютеновый аджиль, который не содержит такое количество соли, которое может превратить пруд в океан, так что я должен делать свой собственный.

— Ну, он потрясающий. Ты должен поделиться рецептом. 

— Очень просто. Это занимает меньше получаса. Также можно делать с детьми.

— Папочка любит готовить с нами! Мы готовим ужин вместе! — сказал Бенни. 

— Также как и я и дядя Харли! — сказал Олли. 

Бенни прикрыл рот рукой и прошептал Олли что-то, что заставило его громко гоготать. 

— Что? — любопытно спросил Питер. 

— Ничего… — сказал Бенни и сжал свои губы чтобы сдержать смех. 

Харли наклонился к уху Питера и прошептал низким голосом:

— Дети думают, что шептаться очень смешно. Обычно они ничего не замышляют, но забавно наблюдать, как они взбудоражены, когда взрослые тоже шепчутся. Смейся, как будто я сказал что-то смешное.

Питер засмеялся, заставляя Бенни и Олли смотреть на них нахмуренным лбом. 

— Что такого смешного? — задал вопрос Бенни. 

— Взрослые вещи, — просто сказал Харли. 

Питер молча фыркнул, улыбаясь Харли, который смотрел на него с пониманием.

Бенни зевнул. 

— Ты устал, приятель?

— Не-а, — сказал Бенни, тряся головой, закрывая глаза и еще раз зевая. 

— Думаю, пора идти домой, — сказал Харли. 

— Неееет! — проскулили мальчики. 

— Тебе нужно вздремнуть, — сказал Харли. 

— Тебе тоже, карапуз, — сказал Питер. — Мы можем закончить наш обед, но потом мы пойдем, хорошо? Ты хочешь иметь достаточно энергии для настольных игр сегодня вечером, не так ли?

Бенни нахмурился, но кивнул:

— Да. 

— Папа будет есть свою гору еды, но он не будет спешить, хорошо?

Бенни усмехнулся:

— Хорошо. 

Он повернулся к Олли и опять начал говорить милю в минуту, хотя он явно устал.

Харли, своим плечом, подтолкнул плечо Питера и улыбнулся ему и проартикулировал “молодец” ему. 

“Совместная работа,” проартикулировал он обратно.

Когда Бена уложили спать, Питер сел на диван, уставившись в телефон.

Наконец-то, он позвонил Мэй.

— Привет, милый. Все в порядке? — спросила она. 

— Я встретил парня. 

Была пауза на другой стороне линии:

— Это же… хорошо? Да?

— О! Нет! Не так. У Бенни было игровое свидание с мальчиком из школы.

— Олли Кинер, да? — спросила она. 

— Ага. 

— Значит… все прошло не очень хорошо?

Питер вздохнул:

— Нет. Вообще-то, все прошло отлично. Даже фантастически. Олли и Бенни хорошо провели время, и отец Олли… он… просто он… он тоже замечательный. И он хочет, чтобы мы пришли на ужин на День труда. А под нами я имею в виду Бенни, меня и Мейбл.

— Он знает о Мейбл? — спросила она. 

— Я рассказал ему прикрытие. Неопределенное и неспецифическое. Но я… они никогда… ты знаешь, единственное, что я хочу для нее это чувство нормальной жизни, но я просто… 

— Ты боишься. 

— Мэй, я в ужасе. Что если… что если что-то случится и она раскроет свои силы и он… я просто… это слишком опасно. 

— Питер, — ответила она. — Мейбл пять лет и пятилетки намного умнее, чем ты думаешь, а твои дети еще умнее. Мейбл прячет свои силы всю свою жизнь. Она выходила в мир, на один мельчайший момент, и пока ничего не произошло. Так что, дай ей презумпцию невиновности. Пусть она поживет как нормальный ребенок, хотя бы на один день. Позволь себе быть нормальным родителем.

— Я не знаю, как быть нормальным родителем, — кротко сказал Питер. 

— Никто из нас не знает, детка. Но ты должен понять это. Ты должен позволить себе совершать ошибки. Ты не можешь защищать их вечно, и тебе придется иногда их освобождать. Лучший выбор для них может и не быть твоим любимым выбором, но это сделает их такими счастливыми, и в конце концов оно того стоит. Иди поужинай. Хорошо проведи время.


	3. Chapter 3

— Тебе помочь с обувью?

— Нет! Я справляюсь! 

— Мейбл, твое платье в шортах.

— Ой!

— Вот, давай я… 

— Я разберусь, папочка.

— Ингалятор с тобой?

— Он у меня в кармане!

— Где мой розовый бант?

— Он на раковине.

— Спасибо!

Питер пробежался по списку еще три раза в уме, проверяя, что у них было:

— Хорошо. Я думаю, мы готовы.

—Наконец-то! — застонал Бенни. 

Мейбл вышла из ванной и сделала несколько чрезмерно преувеличенных поз, показав розовый бант на заколке, аккуратно заправленный в ее тугой узелок:

— Как я выгляжу?

— Прекрасна, как всегда, — сказал Питер. 

— Так, у тебя есть… 

— У нас есть все, папа! Пошли, пошли!

Он вздохнул: 

— Ладно. Пойдемте. 

Квартира Кинера была недалеко от их пентхауса, за что Питер был благодарен, потому что близнецы были полны энергии и нетерпения.

— Хорошо, не забывайте быть вежливыми и использовать свои манеры, хорошо? — сказал Питер. 

— Обещаем! — они сказали в унисон. 

Быстро кивнув, он постучал в дверь. 

К его удивлению, Олли ответил, с жёлтым фартуком завязанным вокруг его крошечного туловища: 

— Привет!  Дядя Харли на кухне готовит ужин, — он встретился взглядом с Мейбл. — Ты, должно быть, сестра Бенни! Я Олли. 

Он протянул руку, чтобы пожать.

Мейбл осторожно посмотрела на нее, глядя на своего отца с беспокойством.

— Только если ты этого хочешь, — он прошептал. 

Она нервно прикусила себе губу, но схватила его за руку, сжимая ее очень нежно, настолько, насколько она могла это сделать. 

— Входите! Я приготовил немного свежего лимонада! — сказал Олли, хватая Бенни за руку и таща его в квартиру. 

— Звучит вкусно! — Питер ответил, осматривая квартиру и достопримечательности.

— Привет! — крикнул Харли. — Я сейчас готовлю кукурузу и хот-доги. Не был уверен, как тебе нравятся твои гамбургеры, так что я хотел подождать, пока ты не приедешь.

— Спасибо за все, Харли, — сказал Питер. 

— Мы только начинаем. Еще будет много разных вещей.    
Он вытер руки о кухонное полотенце и увидел Мейбл, застенчиво стоящую за Питером:

— Ну, привет. Я отец Олли. А ты, должно быть, Мейбл?

Питер, радуясь, что он ввел в курс дела Харли, повернулся к Мейбл и слегка подтолкнул ее руку:

— Ты можешь поздороваться с Мр. Кинером?

— Привет! — тихо сказала она. 

— Хочешь посидеть с нами, пока мы готовим ужин, или хочешь поиграть с братом и Олли? — спросил Питер. 

— Могу я остаться здесь? — спросила она. 

— Ты не должна, если не хочешь, — сказал Питер. 

— Я хочу, — сказала она, залезая на табуретку рядом с островком. 

— Я могу чем-нибудь помочь? — спросил Питер. Он положил стеклянный контейнер. — Я принес веганские макароны с сыром без глютена.

— Ты мог бы помочь мне приступить к гамбургерам. Я взял булочки-слайдеры, так как я решил, что они не смогут доесть нормальные бургеры, — сказал Харли. 

— Умно, — ответил Питер. — Так, э, как это работает?

Он рассмеялся:

— Вот. Позволь показать тебе.

Он открыл крышку:

— Какая тебе нравится прожарка?

— Слабая. 

— Хорошо. Итак, ты просто кладешь котлетку. Я обычно делаю это для булочек-слайдеров такого размера. Больше булочки, потому что она уменьшается, когда ты готовишь. Просто положи ее сюда, установи таймер, и все будет готово.

— И откуда ты знаешь, как долго?

— У меня есть памятки в моей книге рецептов.

Он постучал по открытой странице в своей толстой папке.

— Понял. 

Питер обошел кухню, помыл руки.

— Итак, Мейбл. Что ты любишь делать для развлечения? — спросил Харли. 

Она сделала тихий глоток и посмотрела на свои руки:

— Я люблю сочинять рассказы. 

— О. Какие еще рассказы?

— Кучу разных рассказов, — сказала она, с растущей уверенностью. — Некоторые из них о принцессах, а некоторые о русалках, или феях, или, или, иногда, вампирах. Некоторые о реальных людях. Ну, они не настоящие люди, потому что я их выдумала, но они просто нормальные люди. И иногда они не нормальные люди. Они суперлюди. Но не всегда так.

Харли просто обнадеживающе кивнул:

— И над какой историей ты сейчас работаешь?

— Ну, это о фокуснике, который заключает сделку с ведьмой, чтобы сделать лучшее представление, но ведьма обманывает его и дает ему лучшее представление но потом он навсегда в ее долгу, так что спустя несколько лет, когда он родит своего первенца, она берет его и растит его как своего собственного, но когда ребенок вырастает, как ученик ведьмы, он заключает сделку со старым фокусником и узнаёт, что старый фокусник — его отец, и они восстают против ведьмы, а затем они используют свою настоящую магию и магию фокусников, чтобы обмануть ее, и затем они живут долго и счастливо.

— Вау, — сказал Харли, оставшийся в оцепенении. — Это  _ и есть _ история.

— Можно мне лимонад, пожалуйста? — спросила Мейбл. 

— Конечно, — ответил Харли, хватая пластиковую чашку и высокий кувшин. 

— Папа сказал, что ты строишь вещи. Что ты строишь?

Он усмехнулся: 

— Ну, сейчас я работаю над специальным холодильником, который не перестает быть холодным, когда отключается электричество. 

— Это случилось с нами однажды и нам пришлось выбросить кучу замороженного мяса, потому что папа заморозил мясо, чтобы использовать его позже. Наше мороженое было жидким, поэтому нам пришлось ждать, пока оно снова замерзнет, потому что когда жидкости замерзают, они превращаются в твердые вещества.

— Это так, — ответил Харли. 

— Иногда мы берем жидкости, такие как сок или лимонад, и помещаем их в пластиковые контейнеры, и они превращаются в мороженое.

— Мы тоже так делаем. Олли любит фруктовое мороженое, — сказал Харли, вытаскивая кукурузу из кипящего котла. 

— Замороженная пища очень хороша. Иногда, когда я прихожу домой после медосмотра, я ем замороженную кукурузу, потому что она меня охлаждает.

— Медосмотра? — задал вопрос Харли. 

Мейбл панически посмотрела на Питера.

— Чтобы следить за ее здоровьем и прогрессом, — сказал Питер. 

— Ах, — ответил Харли, зная, что не стоит давить. 

— Могу я пойти поиграть с Бенни и Олли? — спросила Мейбл. 

— Ты можешь делать все, что захочешь, сладкая, — сказал Питер. 

С кивком она встала со стула, осторожно схватила свой лимонад и пошла в спальню Олли.

— Она кажется замечательной, — сказал Харли. 

— Поначалу она стеснительна, но когда ты ее разговоришь, трудно заставить ее остановиться. Бенни и она одинаковы. Они получают это от меня. 

Харли рассмеялся: 

— Не думаю, что ты много болтаешь.

— Это потому, что ты не разговаривал со мной на темы, которые имеют значение, такие как рейтинг фильмов  _ Звездных Войн _ или мое мнение о неаполитанском мороженом.

— Тогда, возможно, мне придется спросить тебя об этом как-нибудь.

Питер открыл гриль: 

— Они хорошо выглядят? 

— Отлично. Это твой талант от природы. 

— Спасибо, что пригласил нас. Это очень много значит для детей. И для меня.

— Ничего. Мы быстро подружились, — сказал Харли, кладя хот-доги в их булочки и обратно в пакет.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Питер. 

— Это варит хот-доги на пару. Делает идеальный хот-дог, как те, что вы получаете на бейсбольных играх, — объяснил он. 

— Ха. Приятно было узнать.

— Просто еще один трюк в рукаве. У меня много трюков.

Его лицо побледнело: 

— Кулинарные трюки, я имею в виду.

— Хорошо, — ответил Питер, с покрасневшими щеками. — Итак, Нью-Йорк. Что привело вас к большому яблоку?

— Новые начинания, — сказал Харли. — Я работал в SI Нэшвилл, но я перевелся когда… когда я понял, что нам с Олли нужно уехать из Теннесси. 

— Значит ты давненько работаешь в SI?

Харли кивнул: 

— Немного непотизма. У меня были связи.

— Я понимаю это. Я такой же. Иногда это кажется несправедливым, то, как я добрался до того места, где я нахожусь сейчас, когда меня поддержал большой босс, но я благодарен. Хотя, я уверен, что нашел бы свой путь без этого.

— Большой босс? Ты знаешь Пеппер Поттс?

Питер серьезно сглотнул: 

— В каком-то смысле. Я… эм, я стажировался у Тони Старка. До того как он… ну… да.

Харли умолк: 

— Да. Я это понимаю. 

— Ты понимаешь? — спросил Питер. 

— Он был знакомым в детстве. Был мне должен. Полагаю, когда он сыграл в ящик, он решил, что оплатит долг отличным местом в его компании и целых восемь лет в МТИ. 

Питер изучил его лицо, и лампочка включилась в его голове:

— Ты был на его похоронах.

Озадачен, он кивнул: 

— Да. Очень удивлен, что меня пригласили, учитывая, что он в основном поддерживал связь через подарки на праздники или пожертвования на научные программы моей школы.

— Мы говорили. Кратко. Я понимаю, если ты не помнишь, это было довольно захватывающее время. Не думаю, что я был в том месте, чтобы поддерживать разговор, но мы… я видел тебя. Я был в замешательстве, почему на его похоронах был еще один ребенок. Мы говорили не много. В основном ничего. Мы даже не говорили о нем. Мы говорили о… Боже, я думаю о луковых пушках?

— Картофельной пушке, — исправил Харли. — Я… Боже, я был одержим этой штукой. Надо было с чего-то начать.

— Это был впечатляющий дизайн, — заявил Питер. 

Харли помахал рукой беспечно:

— Это пустяки. 

— Разговор с тобой помог. Это заставило меня меньше чувствовать себя… я не знаю. Как случайный семнадцатилетний, стоящий на похоронах человека, который спас вселенную? 

— Я знаю, что ты имеешь в виду. 

Питер покачал головой, вспоминая об этом: 

— Знаешь, было странно видеть, что Мстители снова вместе, как будто мошенники не предали мировые правительства и пытались буквально убить Мр. Старка. Они вели себя как приятели, но Хэппи сказал мне, что они даже не были близки. Битва была тем, что свело их вместе, и даже тогда, они не были в хороших отношениях, так что… — Питер умолк. — Извини. Старые обиды трудно исчезают. 

— Вы, должно быть, были близки, — сказал Харли, намек на ревность, пронизывающий его любопытство. 

— В каком-то смысле. Стажировка сблизила нас, но все… все было сложно. У нас был только год вместе, и даже тогда, не было ощущения, что… я просто… я не знаю. 

— Он был сложным человеком.

— Да. Он был таким. 

Питер достал другой набор гамбургеров:

— Мир тесен, да?

— Да, именно так. 

— Думаю я все, — сказал Питер, глядя на его стопку гамбургеров.

Харли рассмотрел его работу:

— Отлично. Голоден?

— Умираю с голода. 

— Дети! — крикнул Харли. — К столу!

После прекрасного ужина у Кинеров, дополненным банановым кремовым пирогом на десерт, их разговор все еще оставался на переднем плане Питера.

После того, как он затащил детей в постель и расслабился со стаканом лимонада, он удалился на диван и нарисовал новый фрикционный костюм для Томми, так как его скорость росла экспоненциально, чем больше он узнавал о его способностях, и он поджигал свой костюм.

Он собирался позвонить Неду, чтобы обсудить внутреннюю технику для костюма, когда на его экране появилось знакомое имя.

— Это Паркер, — поздоровался Питер, как будто не прочитал имя десять раз, прежде чем ответить.

— Привет, Питер, это Харли. 

— О, эй, Харли. Как дела? Мы же ничего не забыли у вас, да? — спросил Питер, молча надеясь, что, возможно, он это сделал, чтобы увидеть его снова, но зная, что его кропотливая проверка застраховала их от этого.

— Нет, я просто хотел сказать, что я отлично провел время сегодня, и я бы хотел как-нибудь повторить это. Едва уложил Олли в постель из-за того, что он был так рад.

Питер кивнул: 

— Им бы это понравилось.

Он сделал паузу, прикусывая губу: 

— Олли вообще упоминал Мейбл? Они подружились?

— Как огонь и старый дом, — сказал Харли. — Он сказал, что у Мейбл лучшие истории и что у нее было самое большое «воображемие» и что она была почти такой же крутой, как Бенни.

Питер вздохнул с облегчением: 

— Это… это действительно приятно слышать. Она никогда не могла завести друзей своего возраста кроме Бенни, так что я… Ну, Олли первый, с кем она познакомилась.

— Питер, мне очень жаль. Я знаю, что ничего не знаю о твоей ситуации, но это должно быть очень тяжело.

— Просто так и должно было быть. Все, чего я… все чего я когда-либо хотел, это чтобы у нее было нормальное детство, но не всегда все идет так, как ты хочешь. Но ей… ей нравится свое детство. Она любит своих врачей, учителей и брата, и теперь у нее есть Олли, и я… я просто хочу, чтобы она была счастлива.

— Она выглядит счастливой. Даже за ужином она ела еду и смеялась с нами и мальчиками.

— Точно. Я… точно. Спасибо. 

— Я знаю, ты волнуешься, и ты никогда не перестанешь волноваться, но знай, что у них все хорошо. Они хорошие дети, они счастливы, и у них может не быть нормальной жизни, но это их норма, и они довольны этой нормой. Им не нужна шаблонная жизнь, чтобы быть счастливыми. Они и так счастливы.

Питер нежно улыбнулся, глаза блестели от теплых слез:

— Спасибо, Харли. 

— Так или иначе, я просто хотел узнать, когда тебе удобно снова собрать детей вместе.

Питер встал и посмотрел на свое расписание:

— Ну, эм, по пятницам и выходным лучше для нас.

— Как насчет субботы? В то же время?

— Звучит отлично. У меня дома?

— Меня устраивает. До встречи. 

Пока дети хихикали и болтали в комнате Мейбл, которая была превращена в заколдованный лес, Харли и Питер танцевали вокруг кухни, готовя ужин, тихо напевая саундтрек  _ Мамма Миа. _

— Ты можешь приготовить чеснок? — спросил Харли. 

Питер напел подтверждение, проскользнув мимо него, чтобы схватить зубчики и нож.

— У тебя есть ложка для пюре?

— О, извини, мы не используем ложки в этом доме, — пошутил Питер. 

— Ха ха, — монотонно ответил Харили. — Ложка? Предпочтительно деревянная? 

Питер открыл ящик с утварью:

— Флаг тебе в руки. 

Они готовили в тишине, музыка играла тихо, сопровождая грохот посуды.

— Он вломился в мой гараж.

Питер поднял глаза: 

— Что?

— Тони. Помнишь, когда все думали, что он умер после взрыва в его доме?

— Конечно. Как можно такое забыть?

Харли покачал головой: 

— Ну, я узнал, что он был жив, когда нашел его почти без сознания в своем гараже, костюм Железного Человека на моем диване.

— Он любит драматическое первое впечатление, — сказал Питер, улыбаясь с ностальгией. 

— Как вы с ним познакомились? — спросил Харли. 

— Однажды я пришел домой из школы, девятый класс, просто обычный четверг, а Тони Старк просто сидел на моем диване и ел последние попытки рецепта моей тети. Я думаю, что это была буханка с грецкими орехами или что-то такое же ужасное. Он сказал, что хочет нанять меня на стажировку, а через пару дней я улетал в Германию на стажировку.

— Должно быть, это было что-то особенное, чтобы заинтересовать его, когда ты была так молод.

Питер кивнул: 

— Был набор навыков, которым он интересовался. 

Его улыбка исчезла: 

— Он, эм, мы перестали общаться после поездки, и я продолжал делать то, что я делал раньше. Но потом я потерял стажировку после того, как нарушил его протоколы.

— Оу. Я не…

— Я получил ее назад. история не заканчивается там, — сказал Питер с наглой улыбкой. — Доказал, вернул ее себе с еще лучшими плюсами. Вообще-то получил повышение. Работал с ним лично в лаборатории. Мы много времени проводили вместе. Своего рода наставничество. Это было мило. Это было стабильно.

Питер обратился к Харли: 

— Но ты должен рассказать мне больше о своей истории.

Харли наклонился: 

— Так ты знаешь Мандарина, верно?

Дети наслаждались послеобеденным мороженым за столом, но Бенни и Олли морщили нос из-за дискомфорта, руки согнутые назад к зуду на спине.

— Эй, парни, что случилось? — спросил Харли. 

— Чешется, — сказал Бенни, продолжая чесать спину. 

Харли посмотрел на Питера, пока общая паника росла. 

Питер поспешил к Бенни и поднял рубашку, тяжело вздыхая, когда увидел ульи.

— О, Боже. 

Питер побежал на кухню, вытаскивая коробки из мусора:

— Хлебные крошки не содержат глютена и орехов. Они не должны были вызвать эту реакцию.

— У нас не было ничего, что могло бы иметь орехи. Это был просто мясной рулет и пюре, — сказал Харли, выкапывая в аптечке Бенадрил. 

— Картофельное пюре, — сказал Питер, с растущим пониманием. — Я купил новую марку пюре на продаже, но я не думал, что… 

Он просканировал все ингредиенты: 

— Сделано на том же оборудовании.

— Черт, — пробормотал Харли. 

— Мои губы чувствуют себя странно, — сказал Олли. 

Голова Харли приблизилась к мальчику, чьи губы выросли в три раза больше обычного:

— Извини, приятель, нам придется сделать эпинефрин.

— Тебе тоже, Бен, — сказал Питер, роясь в шкафу в поисках шприц-ручки Бенни. 

— Я ненавижу этот эпинефрин! — пожаловался Бенни, его слова были вялыми, когда его губы опухали.

— Прости, милый, но мы должны. 

Питер выбросил коробку с лекарствами: 

— Бля, а где эпинефрин?

Харли уже ввел Олли, и поспешил помочь Питеру.

— Нашел его! — Питер воскликнул, побежав в сторону Бенни, который сильно кашлял. — Просто не двигайся, хорошо? Можешь сделать это?

Бенни кивнул, в его глазах образовались слезы. 

Питер трясся, пока ждал указаний шприц-ручки, и вздохнул с облегчением, когда, наконец, прижал ее к бедру.

— Нам нужно в больницу, — сказал Харли, стараясь сохранять спокойствие. 

— Давайте, ребята. Нам пора.

Питер поднял Бенни одной рукой, позволив мальчику закапать лицо у себя в шее, когда он держался за руки с Мейбл.

— Я за рулем, — сказал Харли. 

— Я могу подвезти, — заявил Питер. 

— Ты не в состоянии водить, Питер, — заметил Харли. 

Бессловесно кивая, он пристегнул детей на заднем сидении пикапа Харли и забрался в сторону пассажира. 

— Доктор сказал, что каждый раз, когда у них происходит реакция, она хуже, чем когда-либо прежде. 

Питер снова кивнул, трогая свои кутикулы.

— Но легче не становится. 

Харли положил руку на руку Питера, которая лежала на его бедре, гладя большим пальцем дрожащие пальцы.

Питер наблюдал за мальчиками в зеркале заднего вида: 

— Нормально все у вас? — спросил он. 

Они оба слегка улыбнулись и подняли большие пальцы. 

Когда они прибыли в больницу, их быстро доставили в свои комнаты, Харли и Питер разделились, чтобы позаботиться о своих детях.

Все было как в тумане, вопросы и ответы. Оформление и обсуждение страховки. Бенни подключился к аппаратам и ему понадобился второй укол эпинефрина, когда появилась новая волна реакции. 

Но Бенни не обращал внимания на всю серьёзность ситуации, и был в восторге от рекламного канала, который показывал компиляцию грязных плиток, вымытых мощным средством, и Мейбл вырубилась под стулом, так как у неё была дополнительная суперсила — она могла спать где угодно.

Питер почувствовал жужжание в кармане.

**Харли Кинер: Привет. Бенни в порядке?**

Питер нежно улыбнулся. 

_ Питер Паркер: Да, он в порядке.  _

_ Питер Паркер: Я так сожалею обо всем этом. Я не подумал прочитать картофельное пюре. _

**Харли Кинер: Да. Наши врачи тоже думали, что это было довольно интересно.**

_ Питер Паркер: Олли в порядке? _

**Харли Кинер: Нужен был еще один укол эпинефрина, но он должен быть в порядке.**

_ Питер Паркер: Бенни тоже он нужен был.  _

**Харли Кинер: Думаю, мы останемся здесь на ночь.**

**Харли Кинер: Я собираюсь взять себе чашку кофе.**

**Харли Кинер: Хочешь, я тебе принесу?**

_ Питер Паркер: Да, пожалуйста. _

_ Питер Паркер: Ты знаешь, в какой мы комнате? _

**Харли Кинер: Ага. Уже в пути.**

Через десять минут Харли легко постучал в дверь.

— Привет, — тихо сказал он, стараясь не разбудить Мейбл. 

— Привет, — ответил Питер. 

Харли отдал ему чашку:

— Не знаю, какой ты пьешь кофе, но ты выглядишь, как человек, которому нравится много сливок, много сахара, капельку карамельного.

Глаза Питера широко раскрылись, когда он попробовал его: 

— Это очень вкусно. 

— Был баристой в колледже, — сказал Харли, пожимая плечами. — Рад, что смог разнообразить больничный кофе.

— Неплохое дельце, — Питер сказал с маленькой улыбкой.

— Как вы все держитесь? — Харли спросил, голос был низким и полный беспокойства.

— Не очень хорошо. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как у него был анафилактический шок, так что я просто… не был готов.

— К такому нельзя быть готовым, — сказал Харли.

— Ты был готов! Ты приготовил свою аптечку. 

— Это потому, что мы пришли. Если бы мы были дома, я бы, вероятно, разобрал шкафы, прежде чем вспомнить, где я его хранил.

— Не могу поверить, что я не прочитал картофельное пюре, — пробормотал Питер. 

— Я бы тоже не стал его читать. Перестань винить себя за это.

— Ты бы не стал читать картофельное пюре, потому что ты, вероятно, сделал бы свое собственное домашнее пюре с местной картошкой и у тебя никогда не было бы этих неприятностей, — прояснил Питер. 

Харли фыркнул, прикрывая рот, чтобы не шуметь, пока он хихикает:

— Ты слишком высокого мнения обо мне.

— Ты действительно хорош в этом.

— Я не всегда был такой. Но, будучи брошенным в отцовство, я хотел сделать все, что в моих силах, чтобы загладить свою вину перед сестрой. Я просто выдумываю это по ходу, — он ударил Питера в плечо. — Мы все так делаем. 

— Когда мне было четыре, мои родители погибли в авиакатастрофе, — сболтнул Питер. — И мои тетя и дядя взяли меня. И я думаю, взрослея, я никогда не понимал, сколько они пожертвовали, чтобы дать мне хорошую жизнь, особенно когда они не просили меня.

Он прикусил губу:

— Я пытаюсь сказать, что я действительно восхищаюсь тобой. потому что ты напоминаешь мне моих тетю и дядю. И я думаю, что твоя забота, доброта и самоотверженность невероятны, и я думаю, что ты замечательный человек, за все, что ты сделал ради Олли. 

Харли опустил голову, краснея:

— Кстати говоря, мне лучше вернуться.

Он наклонился вперед, но решил отступить:

— Наслаждайся кофе. 


	4. Chapter 4

После фиаско с картофельным пюре Питер был уверен, что Харли сделает шаг назад, но он был приятно удивлен, когда тот спросил, посещает ли Бенни день рождения своего одноклассника и придет ли Питер тоже.

Когда Питер спросил Бенни о дне рождения, он пожал плечами и сказал, что это плохая идея.

— Почему же? — спросил Питер. 

— Это лазерный бой, и я не могу долго бегать, — Бенни сказал, еще раз пожав плечами.

— Ну, я уверен, что будут другие игры, кроме лазерного боя. Ты спрашивал?

Бенни сделал паузу: 

— Я не думал, что могу спрашивать.

— Это может быть весело! — предложил Питер. — И Олли идет туда.

Бенни весь засиял, когда услышал его имя: 

— Правда? 

— Правда. Бьюсь об заклад, есть и другие дети, которые не могут играть в лазерный бой, и они будут играть с тобой. А если нет, то я буду там, как и мистер Кинер. Так что мы можем тусоваться вместе и есть закуски.

Брови Бенни нахмурились, когда его губы изогнулись в мрачной улыбке: 

— Хм.

— О чем ты думаешь?

— Это может быть весело? — спросил Бенни. 

— Это может быть очень весело, — ответил Питер. 

Бенни кивнул: 

— Тогда я пойду. 

Питер был так благодарен за свои глушители звука, потому что он не мог представить, как родители в комнате не получали пульсирующие головные боли по типу «укола льдинкой» от кучи визжащих детей, бегающих вокруг.

Бенни застенчиво прилип к ноге Питера, крепко держа его руку, пока глаза просматривали комнату в поисках Олли. Когда он встретился взглядом с мальчиком, его улыбка стала еще шире и он подбежал к нему, сжимая его в объятиях. 

— Харли, — поздоровался Питер. 

— Питер, — ответил он, наблюдая за мальчиками с приятным блеском в глазах. 

— Что ты купил Дарси? — спросил Питер. 

— Гигантский набор пузырьков. Ты?

— Глиттер-гель для волос русалки. 

— Это будет полный бардак, — отметил Харли. 

— Да, но Мейбл любит это, и я подумал, что это универсальная вещь.

Харли фыркнул: 

— Я хочу сказать, что, блин, мне бы не помешал глиттер-гель для волос русалки. Это придаст моему имиджу остроты. 

Питер рассмеялся. 

— Хочешь выпить? У них есть водка с лимоном. — Харли поднял свой стакан. 

— Я буду придерживаться просто воды, — ответил Питер. — Обычно не пью. 

Харли кивнул, храня эту информацию у себя в голове: 

— Я рад, что ты смог прийти. Олли волновался, что он никого не будет знать.

— Разве они не в одном классе? — спросил Питер. 

— Да, но он не очень хорошо кого-то знает. Многие из них ходили вместе в детский сад, так что он все еще знакомится со всеми.

— А. — Питер попил воду. — Я думаю, что Олли помогает Бенни привыкнуть к своим сверстникам. Он даже не подумал бы прийти на что-то подобное в прошлом году.

— Он находит себя. Иногда это требует немного времени и небольшого толчка. 

— Ну, я рад, что у него есть Олли. 

Харли улыбнулся: 

— И я рад, что у него есть Бенни.

— Он поправился после…?

— Он в порядке. Не беспокойся об этом, — заверил Харли. 

— Не могу не беспокоиться об этом. Правда… 

— И перестань извиняться. Я не хочу слышать еще одного сожаления из этого милого маленького ротика, хорошо?

Щеки Питера горели.

— Л-ладно. Я просто… 

— Беспокоишься. Я знаю. Я знаю тебя только пару недель, и я могу сказать, что ты самый большой паникер на этой стороне Атлантики.

Питер легко ударил его по руке, тряся головой: 

— Я не такой. 

Харли оцепенел, его напиток разлился из дрожащих рук.

Питер, заметив только то, как напиток попал на рубашку Харли, предположил, что он ударил слишком сильно.

— Черт, прости. 

— Мне нужно на воздух, — Харли заявил в оцепенении, бросая свой напиток в мусорку, когда он проскочил мимо толпы родителей и вышел из здания. 

— Харли… — начал Питер, но он уже ушел. Прежде чем он смог последовать за ним, он почувствовал как кто-то тянет его за свитер.

— Папочка? 

Питер посмотрел вниз, натягивая тёплую улыбку.

— Привет, приятель. Как дела?

— Все пойдут на лазерный бой, и Олли пойдет, так что я с тобой потусуюсь.

Питер нежно погладил его волосы. 

— Конечно. 

— О, вы остаетесь здесь? — Темноволосая женщина, которую Питер узнал с Дня знакомств, прокомментировала. — Эвридика тоже остается, и я уверена, что ей понравится компания.

Бенни посмотрел на Питера с широкими, неуверенными глазами.

— Хочешь потусоваться с Эвридикой?

Бенни прикусил свою губу. 

— Что мы будем делать?

— Мы собирались поиграть в настольные игры за столом с закусками.

Бенни поднял глаза. 

— Настольные игры?

— Он любит настольные игры, — добавил Питер. 

— Итак, у нас есть Trouble, Candy Land, Четыре в ряд, а также колода карт Уно.

— Звучит весело, — обратился Питер. 

После долгой паузы Бенни отпустил руку Питера.

— Звучит весело. 

— Следуй за мной, — сказала она, ведя его к столу. 

— Не возражаете, если я выйду на минутку? — спросил Питер. 

— Да, конечно, можете идти. Будет довольно шумно, возиться со всеми детьми вместе, — сказала она. 

— Спасибо, — сказал Питер, прежде чем осторожно выйти из здания, щурясь на яркое солнце. 

Он просканировал улицу, вздохнув с облегчением, когда увидел Харли, прислонившегося к разделителю, с опущенной головой.

— Привет, — сказал он тихонько, как можно осторожнее. 

Харли никак не отреагировал. 

— Извини. Я не… я не хотел тебя расстроить. Я не буду… я просто хотел проведать тебя. Убедиться, что ты в порядке.

— Хорошо, — прохрипел он, голос был грубым и хриплым. 

— Олли сейчас направляется к лазерному бою. Просто подумал, что тебе следует знать.

— Спасибо, — ответил он коротко. 

— Ну, я… я просто… оставлю тебя. Я… я извиняюсь. И я знаю, что ты постоянно говоришь мне перестать говорить это, но я серьезно. Я никогда не хотел… 

— Я знаю. Это не… это не твоя вина. Ты никогда не виноват. Я… я не хотел… 

— Эй. Все в порядке. Что бы это ни было, это не мое дело. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал, что я здесь, если понадоблюсь, и я также дам тебе свободу, если это то, что тебе нужно.

— Спасибо. — Он сглотнул. — Ты можешь, э, остаться. 

— Ты хочешь этого? — спросил Питер. 

— Да, думаю да. 

— Хорошо. Тогда я останусь.

Питер стоял рядом с ним, прислонившись к разделителю, осматривая антураж, вместо того, чтобы смотреть на Харли.

Харли вздохнул, вытирая нос тыльной стороной ладони.

— Нам, наверное, стоит вернуться.

— Ты уверен?

— Хочу быть там, когда Олли вернется, — легко отметил Харли. 

— Есть настольные игры и холодная пицца, если хочешь.

Харли слабо кивнул головой. 

— Мне это по душе. 

Когда его глаза встретили глаза Питера, тот мог видеть, что они опухшие и красные, но он не прокомментировал. Вместо этого он взял бутылку с охлажденной водой и передал ее Харли.

— Налей немного на палец и приложи его под глаза. Это сжимает кровеносные сосуды. Снимет отек.

Харли схватил бутылку с водой и кивнул.

— Спасибо. 

— Конечно. 

Водя большим пальцем по коже под глазами, он снова хныкнул. 

— Я… 

— Мы можем не говорить об этом. 

— Спасибо. 

— Конечно. — Питер изучал лицо Харли, пытаясь определить, что ему нужно.

— Нам стоит вернуться. 

— Ты… 

— Да. 

— Хорошо. 

Они шли в тишине, и когда они вошли в комнату, поведение Харли полностью изменилось. Его глаза засветились, его плечи расслабились, и появилась естественная и холодная улыбка.

— Талия! Так здорово снова вас видеть. Как там Элоиза?

Она улыбнулась. 

— О, прекрасно поживает. У нее смена в больнице, так что она не смогла прийти.

— Передай ей привет. О! И спасибо за рецепт севиче. Это был хит в нашем доме. Мы не могли использовать креветки из-за аллергии Олли на морепродукты, поэтому мы использовали тилапию.

— О! Понравилось? — спросила она. 

— Умереть не жалко. Я очень рекомендую, — сказал Харли. 

— Мы должны попробовать это!

— Харли! — поздоровался чей-то отец. — Мы скучали по вам, ребята, на последнем футбольном матче. 

— Да, футбол не для Олли. Он был слишком расстроен, когда его друзья из другой команды не передавали ему мяч.

Отец посмеялся. 

— Думаю, это не для всех. Жаль. У него фантастическая работа ног. Это было бы очень полезно для команды.

Харли вежливо посмеялся. 

— Он подумывает бить чечетку. Он увидел  _ «Поющие под дождем» _ и стал одержим этим.

— Уверен, у него получится! — ответил он. — Угощайся остатками. Дети будут есть торт, когда вернутся.

— Отлично. Спасибо, Тим. Рад был повидаться, — ответил Харли. 

Питер наблюдал с нахмуренными бровями, полностью озадаченный тем, что он видит.

Когда Харли встретил его взгляд, его фасад пошатнулся, но вернулся, когда другая мама подошла к нему с тарелкой пиццы пепперони и Doritos.

Питер пошел к столу с закусками, где Бенни и Эвридика играли интенсивный матч Trouble.

— Привет, приятель. Как дела?

— Я выигрываю! — воскликнул он с гордостью. 

— Это ненадолго, — Эвридика сказала, путешествуя по доске и возвращая фигурку Бенни назад.

— Тьфу! — проворчал Бенни. 

— Теперь у нас одинаковое количество вышедших пешек, — сказала она. 

— Эври очень хороша в Trouble. В этой версии больше правил, чем в нашей, — сказал Бенни Питеру. 

— Может нам стоит купить эту, чтобы оживить семейный вечер настольных игр, — предложил Питер. 

— Это было бы здорово! — сказал Бенни. 

— Что ж вы оба развлекайтесь. — Питер взъерошил волосы Бенни. 

Бенни напел подтверждение, высовывая свой язык, пока концентрировался на своем следующем шаге.

Питера привлекла группа родителей, которые пили и шутили, где анимированный голос Харли наполнял толпу смеха, пока он рассказывал историю о Олли и его первой встрече с ванильным экстрактом.

— И я был так рассеян, что не заметил, как он схватил бутылку, и я знаю, что она пахнет вкусно, но его ожидал ужасный сюрприз, когда он выпил сразу из бутылки. Скажем так, он никогда больше не пытался его пить.

Родители снова засмеялись, поглощенные легкостью в общении и харизмой Харли. Но все, на чем мог сосредоточиться Питер, это трещины в его представлении. Потому что именно этим это все было. Представлением. Это должно было быть так, учитывая, в каком он был состоянии за несколько минут до этого. 

Как долго он играл с Питером? Это всегда было представлением?

Питер не чувствовал себя достаточно оправданным, чтобы почувствовать чувство предательства. Он едва знал Харли, и видя его таким образом, он еще больше понял, как мало он о нем знал.

Но он также понял, что была причина, по которой он чувствовал себя обманутым. Потому что Харли ему действительно понравился. Он доверял ему больше, чем кому-либо за пределами его супергеройской жизни за долгое время. Он заставил его чувствовать себя нормальным. Он заставил его почувствовать себя просто парнем, отцом, обычным гражданским человеком, который заводит нормальных гражданских друзей. Это была обычная жизнь, которую он долгое время не имел с детьми, которые у него были. И Харли заставил их чувствовать себя нормальными. Он заставил их всех чувствовать, что они ничем не отличаются от других, и это то, что сделало  _ его _ таким другим.

Он был настоящим. Он был самой настоящей частью жизни Питера. Но теперь? Теперь он не знал, если хоть что-то в его жизни настоящие. 

Харли снова встретил взгляд Питера и извинился перед всеми, прежде чем отлучиться от своей восхищенной толпы.

— Эй, — нервно сказал он. 

— Эй, — ответил Питер, глядя на свою бутылку с водой, пытаясь не сжимать ее слишком сильно. 

— Нам нужно поговорить, — сказал Харли. — Не… не здесь. Но нам нужно. 

— Мы не должны, если ты… 

— Нам нужно, — сказал Харли. — Олли нужно будет хорошенько вздремнуть после этого, и он не может есть праздничный торт, так что мы собирались уйти пораньше.

Он нервно облизал губы.

— Я позвоню тебе. Хорошо?

Питер кивнул. 

— Хорошо. 

Звук гиперактивных, чрезмерно возбужденных детей, повышался по мере приближения толпы детей.

Олли мчался в сторону парней, прыгая в руки Харли.

— Мне было так весело!

— Это здорово! — Харли схватился за Олли, крепко и сильно, закапывая свое лицо в его волосах. — Так рад, что ты счастлив. 

— Я так счастлив! — сказал Олли. 

— Ну, попрощайся со своими друзьями. Мы должны пойти домой и поесть мороженого.

Олли побледнел, но снова засиял при обещании мороженого. Он убежал, собираясь обнять именинницу и помахать рукой своим друзьям.

Бенни проковылял к Питеру, дергая его за рубашку. 

— Олли уходит. 

Питер кивнул. 

— Да, он уходит. 

— Я хочу уйти сейчас.

Питер тихо усмехнулся. 

— Хорошо. Ты попрощалась с Дарси и поблагодарил Мр. и Миссис Мэдден?

Бенни сделал паузу. 

— Сейчас пойду и сделаю это. 

— Ты займись этим. 

Когда они вернулись домой, Мейбл сидела у кухонного стола, рисуя, а Мэй читала книгу на диване. 

— Эй, Мэй, — поздоровался Питер, целуя ее в щеку. 

— Привет, милый. Как прошла вечеринка?

— Она была такой крутой! — ответил Бенни. — У них была картошка фри в виде смайликов и супер хрустящие крендельки, и я играл в настольные игры с девочкой по имени Эври из моего класса и я провел почти весь день с Олли, за исключением того, когда он пошел играть в лазерный бой и я играл в настольные игры с Эври.

Мэй хихикнула. 

— Похоже на насыщенный событиями день.

— Я хочу спать, — заявил Бенни. 

— Как насчет того, чтобы переодеться во что-нибудь более удобное и вздремнуть? — предложил Питер. 

— Хорошо! — И после этого он исчез в своей комнате.

— Как прошел твой день с Мими? — Питер спросил Мейбл.

— Мы испекли печенье! — сказала Мейбл, не отрываясь от своей раскраски. 

— Ооох, какие? — спросил Питер. 

— Имбирное печенье, — ответила она. — Мими позволила мне положить мороженое между ними, как сэндвич с мороженым.

— Звучит аппетитно. Мне нужно будет потом попробовать это. — Он сидел рядом с Мэй на диване. — Еще раз спасибо, что присматриваешь за ней.

— А для чего Мими? — сказала Мэй с улыбкой. — Нет ничего лучше, чем быть со своей любимой внучкой.

— Я действительно ценю это, — сказал Питер. 

— Да, я знаю. — Она прижала его к себе так, чтобы его голова лежала на ее груди, когда она гладила его по волосам. — Как дела?

— Так очевидно, да? — спросил Питер, выгибая свое тело, чтобы более комфортно прижаться к ее теплу. 

— Я знаю тебя. Я могу сказать, когда что-то у тебя на уме. — Она остановилась. — Мир не заканчивается снова, верно?

Питер коротко хохотнул. 

— Нет. Мир не заканчивается. Но я чувствую, что это происходит с моим миром. 

— О нет. Проблемы с мальчиками?

— Откуда ты знаешь? — спросил Питер, его голос склонялся к нытью. 

— Потому что ты встречаешься с этим парнем, и каждый раз, когда ты говоришь о нем, ты начинаешь светиться, как смехотворно украшенные рождественские елки Хэппи.

— Я думаю, он не тот, кем я его считал, — сказал Питер. 

— Почему ты так считаешь?

— Я… я думаю, я увидел часть настоящего его сегодня. Более настоящую, необработанную версию. И очаровательный, спокойный парень, которым я его считал, просто актер, — сказал Питер. 

— Ну, они оба могут быть им. Есть больше, чем одна сторона человека. Ты лучше всех знаешь это.

Питер вздохнул. 

— Да. Мне ли не знать. 

— Тогда ты должен знать, что иногда грань между человеком, которого ты выбираешь показать кому-то и человеком, которого ты показываешь другим это тонкая линия, через которую иногда проходят вещи. 

Питер вздохнул. 

— Почему ты всегда должна быть права?

— Я всегда права. 

— Да, конечно. 

Она оттащила его, положив нежную руку ему на щеку.

— Я так тебя люблю. 

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — сказал Питер. 

— Мне пора домой. Хэппи и я хотим опробовать тот новый индийский ресторан, который открылся там, где закрылся ресторан Донавичи.

— Хорошо проведите время. 

Она улыбнулась. 

— Так и сделаем. — Она поцеловала его в лоб. — Увидимся в понедельник. 

— Папочка? Уложишь меня спать? — крикнул Бенни из своей комнаты. 

— Я сейчас буду там! — ответил Питер. — Мейбл, ты тоже хочешь вздремнуть? Чувствуешь себя сонной?

Мейбл сморщила губы.

— Я могла бы вздремнуть. — Она спустилась со стула и пошла в спальню, все еще в своей фруктовой пижаме.

Она забралась в свою постель, держа плюшевого кальмара смертельной хваткой.

К тому времени, как Питер добрался до конца  _ A Bad Case of Stripes _ , Бенни и Мейбл уже давно вырубились.

Как будто он знал, его телефон зазвонил, на его экране появилось знакомое лицо.

— Алло, — тихо сказал он, не желая будит детей. 

— Алло, — ответил Харли, похожим голосом. — Прости, что так долго меня не было, я… Олли так просто не сдается. Я должен лежать с ним все время, пока он заснет.

— Все в порядке. Я только что их усыпил. Идеальное время.

— Отлично. Просто… отлично. 

Была долгая обременяющая тишина. 

— У меня-

— Я-

— Нет, ты-

— Ты первый-

— Прости, я-

— Нет, правда, ты-

Харли рассмеялся, хотя и слегка напряженно от волнения.

— Я сожалею о сегодняшнем. Это было… непрофессионально и определенно не то, что я хотел сделать в полдень, после всего одного бокала.

Питер нахмурился. 

— Тебе не нужно шутить об этом и вести себя так, будто все в порядке.

Была долгая пауза. 

— Я не лучший в физическом контакте. Особенно когда я не инициирую его. И я… ты должен знать это. Когда это с Олли, все в порядке. Но я… иногда я… это просто… 

— Это ошеломляет, и ты ассоциируешь это с тем, чем не можешь поделиться. Я понимаю. Тебе не нужно мне это объяснять.

— Ты… понимаешь? — спросил Харли. 

— Может, не до конца, но я понимаю достаточно. Это также не мое право давить, так что я приму то, что ты сказал, как предупреждение и пример того, что не стоит делать, и я не буду делать это снова. Просто.

— Я… спасибо. Правда. Спасибо. Я не… ты действительно отличный парень, Питер. И я очень ценю это. Что ты делаешь. Что ты делаешь для меня и-и Олли. 

— Я рад, что нравлюсь вам, потому что вы застряли со мной на неопределенный срок, учитывая, как сильно Бенни любит вас, ребята. — У него была легкая улыбка на устах. — И вы мне тоже нравитесь. Так что нужно гораздо больше, чем это, чтобы избавиться от меня. 

— Спасибо, Питер. Я… — Он остановился. — Мне нужно немного прибраться, так что мне лучше сделать это, пока он спит. Но это… это круто, когда… 

Он опять остановился. 

— Спасибо. Я скоро с тобой поговорю. Я уверен, что дети захотят встретиться снова.

— Эта суббота звучит хорошо?

— В то же время?

— Ага. — Он покачал головой. — Мы становимся предсказуемыми, Кинер.

— Предсказуемость может быть хорошей, — сказал Харли. 

Питер кивнул. 

— Да. Это так.

— Всего хорошего, Питер. 

— Тебе тоже. 


	5. Chapter 5

После однообразной недели пробоотбора, сплайсинга и альфа-тестирования, Питер с нетерпением ждал субботы.

Они решили взять мальчиков на открытый концерт, проходящий в Брайант-парке с местной кавер-группой с музыкой, которая не будет слишком ошеломляющей для детей. Для них было большое пространство для танцев, игр и всего остального, что могло было быть придумано их большими мозгами. Это было легко и безопасно.

Питер дергал головой в ритм заразительной бас-гитары поп-песни, которую он не знал, пока он пил свой чрезмерно дорогой лимонад агавы, в то время как Харли качался, попивая из своего жалкого пластикового стакана пива.

— Откуда ты знаешь всех родителей? — сказал Питер, нарушив молчание. 

— Что? — озадаченно спросил Харли.

— Просто… на дне рождения на прошлой неделе ты знал всех. И Бенни был с этими детьми много лет, и я… я хожу на мероприятия и все такое, но ты был здесь всего пару месяцев и как будто ты знаешь всех.

— Я участвую во всем. Всегда. Я думаю, это сверхкомпенсация. Я пытаюсь убедиться, что я нравлюсь всем, чтобы им понравился Олли. Но потом моя приветливость и доброта втягивают меня во все эти социальные вещи, и в конце концов я говорю с ними все чаще и меня приглашают на еще большее количество социальных вещей и я просто попадаю в эту дыру сближения с этими родителями, когда их дети даже не заинтересованы быть друзьями Олли.

— Это хреново. 

Харли посмеялся над этим. 

— Да. Это действительно так.

— Ты был таким в старой школе Олли? — спросил Питер. 

Улыбка Харли сползла. 

— Эм, нет. Мы в основном были одни. У нас не было много друзей кроме… — Он умолк. — У меня было не так много друзей.

— Ну, у тебя есть хотя бы один, — сказал Питер, он почти подтолкнул его плечом, но сдержался. Взгляд Питера вернулся к детям, зажигавшие с музыкой. — Олли начнет танцевать чечетку?

Харли фыркнул. 

— Кто знает, как долго это продлится. Он проходит через фазы, когда он просто одержим чем-то, а потом вдруг бросает это ради чего-то другого.

— Танцы — это хорошо. Учит дисциплине или что-то типо такого.

— Ха. Да. Уверен в этом. Это также сведет с ума наших соседей.

— Уверен в этом, — сказал Питер, делая еще один глоток. 

— Папочка! Потанцуй с нами! — крикнула Мейбл. 

Питер начал качать головой, но Харли дернул его за руку.

— Давай. Мы не можем подвести детей, не так ли? — Он выпил оставшуюся часть своего пива и швырнул стакан в мусорный бак, поначалу промазал, и ему пришлось пойти и поднять его, бросив его во второй раз и едва попав.

Олли хедбэнил к песне, танцевал, прыгал и сходил с ума. Бенни двигал бедрами, в основном танцевал руками, чтобы не устать. Мейбл подбежала к Питеру, таща его своей (очень крепкой и мощной) хваткой, начиная исполнять номер, который они подготовили вместе.

— Давай, папочка! Ты знаешь номер! — сказала она. 

Несмотря на то, что его лицо горело от стыда, он присоединился, заметив косые взгляды брошенные в его сторону во время выступления.

Харли ухал, свистел в знак восхищения Питером, а тот пялился на него из-за всех этих действий. 

Но они замерзли, почувствовав неприятное ощущение в затылке. Их взгляды пересеклись, а потом разошлись, когда они начали сканировать парк на предмет опасности.

Над ними потемнело небо.

— Черт, — прошипел Питер. 

— Все! Бегите! Укрывайтесь! Убирайтесь отсюда! — прокричал он. 

Толпы, наполняемые паникой и истерией, бежали из открытого парка, выкрикивая всякую ерунду.

Питер присел к Мейбл.

— Вы с Беном оставайтесь с мистером Кинером. Отвлеките его. Убедитесь, что он не знает, куда я пошел.

Она кивнула. 

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он, целуя ее в лоб, перед тем, как убежать в толпу, исчезая в массы людей, врываясь в маленький заброшенный грузовик с едой, активируя свой костюм и посылая сигнал бедствия оставшейся части команды. 

Когда он вышел, он оценил опасность. Корабль, которым это могло бы быть, должен был быть кораблем, потому что ничего не могло быть настолько устрашающим, угрожающим и гигантским и кружащимся над Нью-Йорком кроме как инопланетного корабля.

О, а ещё там были пришельцы, которые спускались с него.

— Отлично. Разумеется, — пробормотал Питер. Он включил свои рации. — Здесь не помешает подкрепление!

— Уже в пути. Приблизительное время прибытия — три минуты, — сказала Кэсси. 

— Давайте побыстрее! — крикнул Питер, слепо отбиваясь от двенадцати злых инопланетян.

— Тедди. Ты инопланетный эксперт. Кто эти парни? — спросил Питер, откидывая еще три инопланетянина паутиной. 

— Тватанбоус. Высокоинтеллектуальные примитивные виды из Минайо. Известны тем, что они агрессивные и сосредоточенные на захвате насилием. Лучший план — показать наше превосходство и отправить их туда, откуда они пришли, — ответил Тедди. 

— Высокоинтеллектуальные и примитивные. Звучит довольно-таки излишне, да? — спросил Томми. 

— Все будет понятно когда ты лично увидишь их, — сказал Тедди. 

— Что должно быть очень скоро, потому что я повторяю,  _ мне нужно немедленное подкрепление!  _ — воскликнул Питер. 

— Понял, босс, — сказал Билли, появляясь позади Питера, занимаясь пришельцами позади него.

— Что бы вы ни делали,  _ не _ убивайте никого из них. Это будет только представлять для нас угрозу и спровоцирует их. Задерживайте их, сдерживайте их, но  _ не  _ убивайте, — проинструктировал Тедди. 

— Ты мог бы мне это сказать до того, как я упаковала все свои смертельные стрелы, — пробурчала Кейт. 

— Кейт, в нижней части колчана есть транквилизаторы. Если покрутишь их, они отсоединяются, — сказал Питер. 

— Спасибо, босс, — крикнула она. — Мне нужно немного времени, чтобы присоединиться. Не ждите. 

— Хорошо! — крикнул Тедди. — Патриот! Высота! Избейте пару парней. Я придумаю что-нибудь, что удержит их, но я не знаю, как долго я смогу удерживать их.

— Принято, — ответила Кэсси. 

В миле оттуда, сидя в переполненной кофейне, Харли крепко держал Олли, который трясся, как лист в его руках. Однако Бенни и Мейбл были пугающе спокойны, несмотря на исчезновение их отца и панику среди окружающих их взрослых.

Они шептали друг другу, Бенни шептал почти незаметно, в то время как Мейбл артикулировала, двигая и вертя пальцами на, как показалось Харли, языке жестов. 

Но они не выглядели обеспокоенными или испуганными. Они просто были… спокойны. 

Харли позвонил Питеру семнадцать раз, и да, семнадцать было немного чрезмерным, но также, это казалось оправданным с учетом ситуации.

Несмотря на то, что он был в основном рассеян, пока успокаивал Олли, его мысли разбегались и блуждали от предмета к предмету.

Его оптимистическая сторона сказала, что Питер застрял в толпе и укрылся в другом здании. Менее оптимистическая его сторона думала о сценариях в которых Питер был ранен или мертв. В основном последний сценарий.

Глаза Харли были приклеены к телевизору в углу кофейни, который играл прямую трансляцию большого боя. Человек-паук и его команда разбирались с пришельцами, и, Боже, он знал, что это было 30-е нападение пришельцев на Землю, но никогда не становилось легче все это переварить. 

— Похоже, Мстители общаются с захватчиками и, кажется, призывают к перемирию, — сказал репортер. — Человек-паук распускает свои сети, и пришельцы, кажется, возвращаются на свой корабль. Срочные новости, инопланетяне в Нью-Йорке ушли и отправляются обратно на свою планету. 

Люди в кофейне восстановили дыхание, которое они задерживали.

— Подождите. Что это? Один блуждающий инопланетянин! Они атакуют Человека-паука сзади. Но Человек-паук не сопротивляется! Другие пришельцы сейчас, кажется, раздражены не Мстителями, а предателем.

Репортер продолжал комментировать, но Харли был сосредоточен не на этом. Бенни и Мейбл, которые были спокойны с тех пор, как они прибыли туда, дышали тяжело и их глаза были приклеены к экрану.

— Эй, ребята. Все хорошо.

— Папа, — пробормотала Мейбл. 

Бенни потряс ее за руку, одаряя ее недовольным взглядом.

— Папа! — она повторила, громче. 

— Ты увидела своего отца? Он… черт, он все еще там?

— Нет! — Бенни вмешался прежде, чем Мейбл смогла ответить. — А где… а где наш папа? 

Лицо Харли вытянулось, тем не менее, чувство облегчения окутало его. 

— Я не знаю, но мы найдем его. Хорошо?

Мейбл всё ещё смотрела на телевизор, пришельцы эвакуировались, парк был окровавлен после боя, а Человек-паук бессильно лежал на земле, робко поднимая себя и вставая благодаря помощи Халклинга и Виккана. 

— Он в порядке, — Бенни прошептал Мейбл.

— Да. Я уверен, что он не в себе, ищет вас двоих, когда мы сможем уйти, — сказал Харли. Его телефон зазвонил и имя Питера появилось на экране. — Видите! Он звонит прямо сейчас.

— Харли, — прохрипел Питер, хотя он пытался звучать идеально здоровым. 

— Где ты? — спросил Харли. 

— Я… я застрял в столпотворении и немного поранился. У меня есть друзья, которые живут здесь, так что я пошел к ним, но я уже позвонил бабушке детей, так что она приедет за ними.

— Ты не можешь? — спросил Харли и его брови нахмурились от беспокойства. 

— Они поймут. Я буду в порядке, но мне просто нужно пару часов на восстановление силы. Обещаю, я в порядке. Маленькая царапина. Нужны были антибактериальные салфетки и все такое.

— Ты же… Ты… 

— Я. В. Порядке. Я дам тебе номер Мэй, и ты сможешь сказать ей, где вы, ребята. Большое спасибо, Харли. Прости, что заставил тебя спонтанно выполнять няневские обязанности. 

— Нет, нет. Это… это не было проблемой, — заверил Харли, приглядывая за Бенни и Мейбл, которые продолжали общаться своим секретным языком.

— Еще раз спасибо. Я позвоню тебе, когда смогу. Я… — Он замолчал. — Спасибо. 

— Мими придет? — спросила Мейбл. 

— Да, да, она придет, — ошеломленно ответил Харли. — Так вы, ребята, останетесь со мной, пока мы ждем. Хотите что-нибудь поесть?

— Нет спасибо, — они сказали в унисон.

Через 10 минут прибыла «Мими» детей, и они очень обрадовались, увидев её.

— Привет, — поздоровалась она, протягивая руку, для того, чтобы он ее пожал. — Мэй Паркер. Приятно познакомиться.

— Вы, должно быть, тетя Питера, — сказал Харли. 

Она удивленно кивнула. 

— Это я. 

— С Питером… 

— Он в порядке. Он крепче, чем кажется. Просто тяготеет к опасности, — сказала она. — Спасибо, что присмотрели за детьми. Они чувствуют себя в безопасности с вами. — Она наклонилась. — Это очень хорошо, и это много значит для них, и для меня, и особенно для Питера. Запомни это. — Она развернулась, чтобы добраться до уровня детей. — Давайте поедем домой, хорошо? — Она посмотрела в лицо Мейбл. — Тебе нужно поесть. 

— Я не голодна, — пробормотала она. 

— Тебе нужно поесть, — повторила Мейбл. — Ты знаешь, что бывает, когда не ешь.

Харли был обеспокоен последствиями заявления и не был уверен, что она имела в виду.

— Я знаю, — ответила Мейбл. — Но я не голодна. 

— Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты снова заболела. Ты знаешь, что твоему животу нужно больше еды, чем Бенни. Помнишь как ты болела в прошлый раз? Это же было так невесело, — аккуратно сказала она, рассеивая беспокойство Харли. 

_ Ее заболевание,  _ рассудил Харли с облегчением. 

— Ладно. Хорошо, — недовольно ответила Мейбл. 

— Отдыхайте. Это был насыщенный событиями день, — Мэй сказала Харли. 

— И вы тоже. Передайте Питеру, что я… — Он остановился. — Просто скажите ему позвонить мне, когда он сможет.

— Будет сделано. — Она схватила детей за руки. — Пойдемте. 

Харли просматривал свои электронные письма в постели, когда наконец получил звонок от Питера. Он бы в этом никогда не признался, но он бросил все, что делал, и взвизгнул, как гиперактивная девушка-подросток, получающая звонок от своей любви, несмотря на всю серьёзность ситуации.

— Прежде чем ты спросишь, я в порядке. Я в полном порядке. Буквально, ничего не случилось, мне даже не нужны были швы, — начал Питер. 

— Ну, теперь я беспокоюсь, потому что я даже не учел тот факт, что тебе возможно нужны были швы. 

— Тогда это значит, что больше не о чем беспокоиться. Потому что они не нужны были, — сказал Питер с легкостью. 

— Питер. Что случилось? — спросил Харли. 

— Переходим сразу к делу. Хорошо. Я отвлекся. И немного повздорил с истерическим посетителем парка. Но все хорошо! Я в порядке!

— У тебя что-то болит? — спросил Харли. 

— Уже заживает. Ничего, что не исчезнет к понедельнику.

— Ты… 

— Я уверен. Просто нужно быть в моей постели целый день. Пить много жидкости. Есть много белков. Все это. 

— Ну, ты прекрасно звучишь. Я имею в виду… не похоже, что ты… 

— Я не на грани карканья. Я в порядке. Правда. Не беспокойся обо мне, — сказал Питер. 

— Ты знаешь, что я не перестану. 

Питер игриво усмехнулся: 

— О, Кинер, ты  _ заботишься _ обо мне?

— Сложно этого не делать, — ответил Харли. 

Ухмылка Питера исчезла, ее заменила любимая улыбка.

— Олли в порядке?

— Настолько в порядке, насколько он может быть. Это его первый опыт с нападением пришельцев.

Питер кивнул. 

— Да, последние не были в Теннесси, да?

— Еще я не давал ему смотреть новости, когда они происходили, — сказал Харли. 

— Он, должно быть, ошеломлен, — сказал Питер. 

— Определенно больше, чем твои. — Была пауза. — Они были очень спокойны. Действительно спокойны. Это… это фишка Нью-Йорка или фишка Паркеров?

— Немного того и другого, — ответил Питер. 

— Не уверен, что когда-нибудь смогу привыкнуть ко всему этому. 

— К пришельцам или ко мне и моим детям? — подразнил Питер. 

— Немного того и другого, — повторил Харли. 

— Легче не становится. Но становится… нормальнее. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я. Происходит немного десенсибилизации. Каждый раз, когда такое случается, всё это становится менее безумным. А в Нью-Йорке, так уж случилось, что существует приток безумия.

— Совершенно другой вид безумия, к которому я привык, — заявил Харли. 

— Ну, я здесь, чтобы провести тебя через безумие, если ты хочешь. 

— Я хочу. 

Питер сглотнул: 

— Я… я позволю тебе вернуться к твоему вечеру. И мне, наверное, стоит вернуться к моему отдыху.

— Хорошо. Я… спокойной ночи, хорошо? 

— Хорошо. Тебе тоже. 


End file.
